Love is like a sin
by MajsanWorld
Summary: Here we go! This is a one-shot based on my story Love is just a lie, as an celebration for getting over 200 reviews. Please enjoy! If you haven't read the story before reading this then please do. HidanxOc Rated for Hidan's mouth of course


Hey everyone! As promised here is the one-shot with Hidan and Hay-Lin! "Stands proudly in a Ta-daa manner" Hope you like this and hope it brings you some happiness. For you who doesn't know, this is a one-shot based on my story Love is just a lie. If you haven't read it then please check it out ^-^

Oh, almost forgot to tell you, this one-shot takes place before "The night at the river", in other words before Hay-Lin found out about Hidan's (and the others) feelings. Before you start reading this I just want to say something more…THANKS TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT HAS REVIEWED ON MY STORY LOVE IS JUST A LIE!! 222 reviews, I can't believe it!! Thank you, thank you!! "Bawls my eyes out while thanking every single person"

Well, I haven't got so much more to say…Only this…**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Love is like a sin****- A Hay-Lin and Hidan one-shot**

**Hidan's POV**

Have you ever been in love? Well, then good for you, shitface! I have never been in love and never plan to fall in fucking love either. Seriously, I enjoy to bee free and single since every bitch that has good taste falls head over heels for me. I like to screw around and then sacrifice a bitch or two when I'm done with them. Everything went smooth and easy and my life is fucking great! Plus according to the faith of Lord Jashin love is a like a sin. One of the most fucking serious and pain in the ass sin's that you can commit if you're a fucking jashinist.

Yet don't you think it's my fucking luck to then fucking actually fall in love?! Yep, you heard me asshole, I Hidan, fell in love with a woman named Hay-Lin Honda. If that hadn't been bad enough, she's the most oblivious fucking bitch in the whole damn world! The damn woman doesn't even know that I love her! Well, I haven't told her yet but seriously, how blind can a person get?! I have tried seriously everything but she's just too damn stupid to get it through her thick scull.

Why do you still love her then, you shit faces might ask yourself now well, duh, heathens! I fucking love the woman and even if it fucking kills me (thought the probability that that would ever happen is close to zero) I will make her understand and accept my feelings! My pride as a fucking male forbids anything else!!

Therefore I have come to the fucking smart as hell decision to just say the words "I love you" right in her fucking stupid (yet so damn fucking beautiful) face. Sounds easy right? Well, it would have been IF you had forget the fucking important fact that the damn woman has two other shitty admires as well…The gay girly-man Dei-chan and the emotionless asshole Uchia-bastard. I'm in serious deep shit with all this and to make everything fucking worse, every time I try to tell her it feels like someone has fucking cut out my tongue! Seriously, I can't even pronounce the words!

I have never said the words to anyone before! Shit even my fucking mother hadn't heard me say those words to her during the time when she was still fucking alive. Plus when I have been so damn fucking close to actually say it I have been interrupted every single damn time by either her, the two fuck faces or that annoying little motherfucker Tobi! I FUCKING LOATH LOVE!!!

Yet I can't stop loving the damn bitch! It didn't even help when I cut out my heart and buried it in the ground. What the hell am I supposed to do?! I refuse to go and talk with Konan or Kakuzu since the last time I tried it ended up in me getting laughed at by Konan and an awkward as hell tension between me and Kakuzu. The poor motherfucker had been so flushed the last time I forced him to help me with explaining my feelings for Hay-Lin so he refused to help me a second time with how I would fucking confess to the (as he called her) poor woman.

So technically I'm fucking out of ideas at the moment. Ever since I was interrupted the last time during my awesome as hell confession I had now trouble with even locking at Hay-Lin without feeling extremely awkward. I'm turning into a fucking chicken! How the hell will I fix this if I can't even fucking look at the damn woman that I'm in love with!? I need to come up with a strategy…A one hell of a damn good strategy so that I can overcome my…hrm…little problem with fucking expressing myself. Gah, fuck! I'm starting to sound like a fucking mushy bastard!

Well, scrap that, a strategy…I need to fucking practice on the confession part but the damn fucking question is how in the hell will I do that?! Then after using that super fucking powerful as hell brain of mine I have come up with a plan. It's going to be the toughest thing I have ever done in my whole carrier as a criminal. May Jashin-sama be with me because I'm gonna need all the almighty help I can get, even if love is a sin Jashin can still sometimes accept it since it means more trustworthy followers if the couple get any babies.

The mere thought that Hay-Lin would have my fucking offspring's made me smile a goofy smile since making the baby is the funniest part. Well, enough fucking thinking on that shit! I need to find the money-whore Kakuzu!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oi Kakuzu. Stop reading for a moment, you bastard." Kakuzu sighed and mentally cursed as he peered over the edge of his newspaper and glared at his partner. Hidan looked a little uncomfortable and that made Kakuzu slightly curious.

"What, Hidan?" he asked with a tone of annoyance. The man in front of him didn't answer at first, instead he just averted his gaze and glared angrily at the wall. This made Kakuzu raise an eyebrow in confusion since Hidan rarely glared at a wall rather then glaring at him.

"I'm gonna tell Hay-Lin how I feel but I need you're fucking help with something." Hidan sneered and averted his gaze to the floor. Kakuzu felt how the blood in his veins run cold and he got a reeeeeally bad feeling about this. Sadly, since he was in debt to Hidan after he saved Kakuzu's life one time when they were on a mission (which was a taboo to talk about when the other members were present) and for keeping his mouth shut about it afterwards, it wasn't much Kakuzu could do even if he dearly wanted to refuse whatever was coming next.

"With what?" he asked hesitantly. Kakuzu felt the bad feeling about this whole mess grew worse as Hidan's face turned slightly pink (NOTE; This is after all Hidan, the sadistic immortal priest we're talking about) and he nervously cleared his throat.

"Practise!" he replied. Yep, Kakuzu had a reeeally bad feeling about this!

* * *

"If you're just going to stand there without saying a shit I'm going back home!" Kakuzu snarled, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"Shut up, you're fucking dickhead! First you owe me one and second I'm fucking working on it!" replied a very pissed off Hidan.

Kakuzu just sighed and thanked Kami that he at least managed to convince Hidan to do this embarrassing shit 20 kilometres away from the hide-out. Even though Hay-Lin was out on a very easy mission with Konan (shopping some important stuff for the hide-out) in a village two days from here, it was still nice to be out of hearing range from the hide-out. Since the other members would most likely mock him for the rest of his life for helping Hidan with this embarrassing shit. The old man turned his head and watched as his partner pulled his fingers through his silver hair and cursed for the hundredth time before he inhaled deeply.

"Okay, here it fucking goes………Hay-Lin, I just wanted to say that I…I…GAH, FUCK! I CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS!!" he yelled and pulled his hair in frustration. Kakuzu wanted to smack himself on his forehead but contented himself with just growling.

"Damn it, Hidan! That's the twentieth time already! Why can't you just say it, for Kami's sake?!" As an answer Hidan gave Kakuzu a heated death glare.

"It's not that fucking easy, money-whore! Try to at least act like her or this will be fucking impossible!" he snarled at his partner. First Kakuzu just stared at him but then he was slowly surrounded by a dark and deadly aura. He narrowed his eyes at Hidan before he spoke in an ice cold tone.

"You…want…me…to…act…like…HAY-LIN?!" All the poor animals that was nearby quickly run off since the anger and bloodthirst that had been in Kakuzu's voice had scared them shitless. Hidan, however, seemed to be unaffected.

"Yep." He just said. Kakuzu clenched his fist and oh, how much he wished that he could just killed that son of a bitch that was standing in front of him but a debt was a debt and Kakuzu had his honour.

"Fine, but after this we're more than even." He growled dangerously. Hidan just shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand like he wanted to get rid of an irritating fly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just get fucking on with it, seriously!" Kakuzu was quiet for awhile but then the man smirked beneath his mask and spoke up in a higher tone.

"Hidan! You have fucking spread blood all over my fucking cleaned floor! Come down here so I can chop you're fucking balls off!" After hearing this Hidan sweat dropped. Yep, that was a perfect imitation of his beloved Hay-Lin, alright.

Those exact words had she screamed at the top of her lungs one day when he "accidently" had spilled some blood in the hall after coming back from a mission with Kakuzu. He along with every member in the whole hide-out had to cover their ears when she had first spotted the blood. Hidan had been on his room at that time but he could still hear her just as good if she would have been standing next to him while talking very loud! That woman had a quite impressive voice when she became mad at something. Konan, Tobi, Kisame and Zetsu had even been forced to hold her so that she hadn't clawed his eyes out when she had spotted him afterwards. Even though he had cleaned up she had been so pissed that she had burnt his meal on purpose and snarled and cursed at him for two days. Hidan really didn't want to piss her off again, especially when she was on her period as she had been on that day.

Hidan snapped out from his thought when Kakuzu growled in annoyance and Hidan realised that this was here he was supposed to do his thing. The confession thing in other words.

"So…um……I-I…l-l-l-l-lo-o-o…lov-v-v…" This time Kakuzu snarled in frustration and grabbed Hidan's shoulders and looked sternly into his violet orbs.

"Listen, be a man for crying out loud and just say it! If you can't say it then I will just blurt it out for you instead!" he threatened. Hidan visibly paled and shook his head vigorously before taking a deep shaky breath. He then looked at Kakuzu and for a brief second he saw a smiling Hay-Lin before him.

Hey beautiful green eyes that always seemed to glimmer in the sun, her long soft hair that smelled of strawberries, her wonderful laughter that was like music to his ears and her cute blush she had on her cheeks every time someone made her embarrassed. This made him smile warmly and when he spoke he spoke with such gentleness that it made his partners eyes widen in surprise and a voice that was filled with love that would have made any woman (or fangirl ;D) squeal in utter happiness.

"I love you."

Kakuzu visibly relaxed and for a brief second Hidan could have sworn that the old man had looked at him with pride.

"Now, that wasn't hard, was it?" he said and chuckled when he saw that Hidan grinned proudly. Then a noise behind them made them both turn around quickly and when they saw what or rather who it was they both felt like just melting through the ground this instant.

"_HOLY SHIT!!"_ they both thought in union as their faces turned slightly pink in utter humiliation.

"H-H-H-Hay-Lin!" Hidan shuttered and Kakuzu's left eye started to twitch as they stared at the woman in front of them. Hay-Lin was gapping at them and her green eyes were wide in shock. Her body was twitching and she looked like she was about to have a heart-attack.

The poor woman innocent woman hadn't heard their whole conversation, jut the last three words Hidan had said to Kakuzu. Since she hadn't realized that the three words were meant for her she could only conclude that Hidan just had confessed his secret feelings…to Kakuzu!! Meaning that Hidan loved…KAKUZU!! Oh my God and Holy fucking Jesus! HIDAN LOVED KAKUZU!! Hay-Lin thought that she would faint any time now…

"_She and Konan must have come back from their mis__sion. Hay-Lin must have heard our voices and decided to investigate on her own, since I can't pick up Konan's chakra signature. Kami-sama help me now!"_ Kakuzu thought while trying to regain his composure (and his rightful face colour).Then after what it felt like a lifetime Hay-Lin slowly closed her mouth and blinked a couple of times.

"A-Am I interrupting something?" she managed to shock out. The two men glanced quickly at each other and then they stared at Hay-Lin, not being able to speak. Hidan was too scared (yes, he was sacred) to even say something and Kakuzu was beyond embarrassed to even look at her.

Without a word Hay-Lin turned around and walked stiffly away from the two men. In union they rushed after her, trying to explain what the situation and the whole "I love you" thing has been about before she told someone like Tobi or Konan what she just had witness in the forest. They both wished that they had never ever got up from their beds this morning. Plus in the end Hidan had managed to somehow forget to tell her his feelings since he explained to the still shocked woman that he and Kakuzu had been rehearsal for a mission they would have in a couple of weeks from this day. Kakuzu had been so tired that he hadn't even tried to argue against Hidan's silly explanation.

Looks like another one of Hidan's brave attempts to confess his feelings for Hay-Lin had failed once again. Will there be any peace in the poor Jashinist love life?! Well, I guess only time can tell us… Isn't love just truly fucking greeeeeeat?!

**THE END**

* * *

Me: You know, I feel very sorry for Hidan and Kakuzu, not to mention for poor innocent Hay-Lin! She thought that she just witness a love confession between two males! O-o

But don't worry, everything went smoothly and those who reads my story knows that she finally knows the truth. Hidan loves HER and NOT Kakuzu!

Hoped you liked it and if you did then please send me a review now or the next time you read Love is just a lie and tell me what you think ^-^ So long in the meantime and remember that love is never a easy thing, but it's funny as hell to write a romantic comedy about it xD


End file.
